Cicada's Crusade
Cicada's Crusade was a criminal plan executed by Orlin Dwyer. The objective of this plan was to kill all meta-humans. Orlin wanted to do this because he wanted revenge because he blames them for the comatose state of his niece. History Taking Grace in On night, after Orlin Dwyer's sister died through unknown means, the police brought Grace Gibbons to her uncle, since he was her next of kin. The two weren't on the same page though due to Orlin's bad living situation. When Orlin realised that he was becoming a bad influence for Grace he started to try and get a parental relationship with her. He took her to a new house that was owned by Orlin's cousin Robbie and promised to make a doll house with Grace. The Enlightenment Orlin took Grace to the Central City carnival on the night of the Enlightenment. When Clifford DeVoe launched his satellites it caused Orlin, Grace and everyone in the city to lose consciousness, when they woke up again a piece of the satellite fell down towards them because The Flash and XS destroyed it when fully falling down on the city. Orlin picked up Grace and tried to run but eventually they still got hit by the satellite piece. Orlin himself got impaled by a shard of the satellite and Grace fell into a coma. Wounded, Orlin took Grace to the Central City Hospital, so they could help her, where they both got treated. When Orlin was standing over Grace he got mad and came to the conclusion that it was al the meta-humans fault. At that moment he reached out and controlled the shard from the satellite to his hand. Killing meta-humans Gridlock When William Lang was apprehended by The Flash, XS and Kid Flash he was sent to Iron Heights. On the way there Orlin attacked the truck, opened the back of it and stabbed Lang to death. Block During the battle between Vanessa Jansen, The Flash and XS, Flash cuffed Jansen so that she couldn't use her powers. At that moment she got impaled by Orlin's dagger. XS sped of to bring her to the hospital but she died on the way there. Orlin then fought The Flash, Vibe and the Elongated Man but left the scene when XS shouted "dad" at the Flash, causing Orlin to get sentimental about family. Vibe Orlin's next target was Vibe. He noticed that Joe West was in a lot of shots with Vibe in the paper and attacked Joe to get Vibe. Vibe then came, randomly breaching them to a forest where they fight. The Flash then comes to help Vibe but also quickly starts to lose. XS quickly came speeding in with a core from the Particle Accelerator causing it to explode but Vibe quickly breached away. Orlin then thought that he killed Vibe and flew away with his dagger. Razorsharp Orlin found a meta-human when he was at CC Jitters. She walked by and the dagger signalled that she was a meta. Orlin followed her to her car where they fought and she hit Orlin's dagger out of his hand. At the moment she had the upper hand, the knife came back and stabbed her in the back. Casualties Known casualties because of the crusade * Vanessa Jansen/Block (deceased) * William Lang/Gridlock (deceased) * Raelene Sharp/Razorsharp (deceased) Presumed casualties because of the crusade * Cisco Ramon/Vibe Category:Grand plans Category:Events